


The Nature of Comfort

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Quarantine, Short & Sweet, becuase i want cuddles now, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Foxma Cuddles requested by Dearie!OR: What better to do in quarantine with a loved one than snuggle?This was written when I had not yet known how serious and horrible COVID was, and I apologize for the insensitivity I have participated by posting this, I will not be deleting this as I am not trying to hide my mistakes. Again I am sorry. This disease has caused countless deaths and writing fic including it is insensitive.
Relationships: Lucius Fox/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Nature of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> Yes I get that we are supposed to social distance and that shit but if you're already sharing a bed and bathroom you kinda can't.

The best thing about being in a relationship was most definitely the cuddles. 

There couldn't be an experience better than lying with a loved one. Just letting oneself go limp and act as a blanket, draping oneself across one's boyfriend. Or using said boyfriend as a Teddy-Bear. 

And with the advised quarantine in Gotham almost no murders were happening, so Ed was home free to pester and cuddle his boyfriend who was walking half-days from home.

They'd already worked their way through four seasons of both The Muppet Show and Jeopardy!

Cynara Cardunculus the First (or Cynara for short), their fluffy Ragdoll cat, had been gifted more playtime and lap time than she knew what to do with. (Lucius was a menace, he'd had his tonsils out and was high on pain meds when he asked to name a cat Artichoke and Lu'd actually done it.)

At least Ivy Pepper appreciated the name. As far as Edward knew both Selina Kyle and Ivy were staying at Wayne Manor until the virus died down, Lucius and Mr. Pennyworth were wonderfully aiding in Bruce's development as a kind young man. The boy millionaire had already created and funded the infrastructure of Gotham's health and social services.

Who knew how much longer they'd be stuck at home, but at least they were stuck together. Even if he'd already absentmindedly wiped his mouth with a Lysol wipe instead of a napkin (in his defense he was tired).

They already shared a bed and a bathroom it was not like they weren't touching all the same things, besides it had been 4 days since either of them had left the loft (grocery run). 

So like every evening before this, they found themselves cuddling on the couch, lazily petting her highness Cynara while half paying attention to whatever obscure (and usually laughably bad) science fiction movie they'd found online. Sitting as improperly as their joints would allow beneath a shared quilt, every once in awhile shifting closer and more comfortably against each other. 

The balance of pleasant and unpleasant weight and poking that came from sitting so close providing that wonderfully sentimental feeling of attachment and self-chosen closeness. The steady rhythm of breath, expanding and settling back, the warmth that at moments could almost be unbearable where their bodies were connected. 

Lucius's icy cold feet under the quilt next to his (stealing the warmth from his body!). 

These moments were what made life and love worth it, these moments were comfort sprouted from minor discomfort and the pleasantness of being close for closeness's sake.

Yes, cuddling was by far the best thing about relationships and being confined at home.


End file.
